


Time

by hardcoreshipper34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Injury, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreshipper34/pseuds/hardcoreshipper34
Summary: Kageyama is moping around and missing Hinata, but he has a little surprise at his door.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks would be appreciated! thanks for reading <3

Shoyo Hinata was the last man that Kageyama would ever think of liking, at least falling in love. Yet, he had found himself fallen for the shorter male. 

Hinata was everything that Kageyama wasn’t, yet Hinata matched him so well, in academics, in their weird antics, and especially in their crazy duo attack. Their crazy duo attack was truly one of kind and Kageyama was beyond grateful to have a wonderful partner. 

Their bond throughout their high school was very tight and strong, nothing could come between them. Well, until Brazil. 

Hinata, as a reckless person, had jumped on the offer to go and stay in Brazil for two years to train to be a better player. Kageyama was ecstatic for Hinata to be able to go to Brazil and be a better player. But it wasn’t like Hinata couldn’t get better in Japan with him. 

He was heartbroken, but he had hidden it as best he could. 

Without anyone to turn to, he had trained himself hard as he could. Everyday, Kageyama would stay in the gym for hours, just practicing on his serve. He wanted his serve to be the best. Even after the closing time, he still stubbornly stayed in the gym. After multiple torn muscles, he was finally forced to rest. Kageyama loathed it. 

The passing days of doing nothing had driven Kageyama up the wall, especially when his grandfather’s death anniversary was coming up. The sensation of twiddling his thumbs and doing nothing had driven him crazy. 

He didn’t wish for anything but to go outside and run until he was breathless, giving his brain no time to think. He loved the feeling of that, not able to think correctly. 

However, a phone call interrupted his moping, the shrill alarm was heard throughout the house. 

Kageyama, without even thinking about his injured leg, stood up from the couch. Once he fully stood, he turned around and limped to the still ringing phone in the kitchen. The phone was still beeping out a gentle music that he had set for one person all the years ago. 

Forcing his injured leg to move faster, he limped even faster to the kitchen. Fully aware of the upcoming pain, he grabbed onto the phone and swiped on the call button. 

The phone screen changed to reveal Hinata’s profile photo at the top with numbers under it. 

“Hello, Tobio! Let me in.” Hinata spoke gently over the phone line, but with his last words, Kageyama froze in his kitchen. The phone still was to his ear, but he slightly moved his head to the door. 

“Hello?”

“I miss you so much.” Kageyama had spoken without even thinking about it. The tears welled up in his eyes, he truly had missed his love. 

“Let me in, Tobio.” 

Kageyama finally turned around and limped to the door, the phone still being held to his ear. Fully aware of Hinata being behind the big brown door, he still couldn’t bring himself to turn the doorknob. 

Afraid of it being untrue. 

Yet, his body acted without him even thinking. His right hand reached to the doorknob and turned it. With a small beep, the door had opened to reveal a smiling Hinata with a blue suitcase in his right hand and a orange phone in his left hand. Hinata was short as ever, but the aura around him had changed. 

Kageyama could tell that, even if Hinata had jumped him and was holding onto his neck. 

Kageyama at last felt completed.


End file.
